


Power Rangers Gaia Knights The Dragon Warrior

by Metalocelot98



Series: Power Rangers Gaia Knights [3]
Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: The rangers and their class go to Japan for a trip to see it's advanced technology and history. However Nobunaga however has other plans for the rangers. All the while David keeps seeing visions of a strange red power ranger like warrior and a red dragon.





	1. Preparing for a Trip

LA International Airport...

David and the others were boarding the plane with their class. Luna had also adopted a human appearance and somehow managed to become a chaperone for the trip.

"So a whole week without demons" Connor said as he was walking with the other rangers. "Almost to good to be true"

"Don't jinx it Connor" Luna replied.

"Just saying" Connor replied.

Meanwhile...

Nobunaga was stilled pissed off about Wolfbane's death, but at the moment he was thinking of other ways he could kill the power rangers.

"My lord I have located Ryu Senshi" Aya said as Nobunaga turned towards her.

"Where" Nobunaga asked.

"Tokyo Japan" Aya replied. "It's within the general area, but I don't know it's exact location"

"Send Hurricrane to find it" Nobunaga said as a bird demon soon appeared. "His high speed winds will level the city and make searching for it easier"

"My lord we have already lost 2 generals a field marshal and our best assassin wouldn't it be wiser to send Leviathan or even Alucard or even at least a stronger general" Aya asked.

"I will not risk sending in a stronger general in case the rangers somehow get stronger if anything I'd rather not loose any of my stronger subordinates" Nobunaga said he really did not want to have anyone who is almost as strong as him die in battle. After all he's only got 6 generals left.


	2. Subtlety is the Key

Tokyo Japan International Airport...

The class departed from their flight while a middle aged man with medium length black hair dressed in a men's kimono walked by on the back of his kimono was a crane. Around his neck was a strange talisman.

'Can't believe I have to wear fucking damned piece of shit' the man thought angrily. 'ME the mighty Hurricrane forced to pass myself off as human this is bullshit at it's finest'

He continued walking as airport security was about stopped him.

"Taimufurizu" Hurricrane mumbled as time stopped altogether allowing him to walk away leaving the airport before letting it resume.

"Ok remember if a demon shows we gotta be subtle" Luna said as the other rangers agreed after all this time subtlety is the key. However David held his head as pain shot through it as looked up and saw flames, a red robotic dragon and a warrior wearing a black sleeveless kimono with 2 red dragons on the back had his back to him. He slowly turned, but before he could turn around Davud snapped back to reality.

"Alright class your doesn't begin until tomorrow" a teacher announced. "So today we do a little exploring in downtown Tokyo"

'What was that' David thought as he walked with the class. 'What was with that dragon'


	3. Kidnap

America Angela's House...

Angela's parents were surprised to see their son as he told them about his honorable discharge from the army.

"So you were discharged after suffering from internal bleeding and because of a back injury" Angela's father asked as his son nodded. "Are you going to be alright Nick"

"Yeah dad it sucks that I missed Angela before she left" Nick replied.

Meanwhile...

Aya watched the aqua ranger's family as she decided that with his military experience he would be perfect for her new pet project.

Back to Angela's house...

"You can stay here" Nick's mother said as he nodded.

"Thanks mom I'm going to go out for a few minutes I'll be back" Nick said as he went outside getting his motorcycle ready as Aya soon appeared behind him.

"Hello Nick" Aya said as Nick spun around seeing the demon.

"Who are you" Nick asked.

"I am Aya and I have chosen you to become my new pet project" Aya said as she used a sleep magic to force him to pass out as she teleported both him and his motorcycle to the Underworld as she soon left as well.

Meanwhile...

David saw the vision of the dragon warrior again but this time he appeared to be fighting a black cloaked power ranger like demon.


	4. The Reaper Awakens

Underworld Nobunaga's Palace Aya's Lab 2 Days After Nick's Kidnapping...

Aya sighed as she finally got Nick under her control as she came down to give him something she knew would give him an edge in combat.

"Here take this morpher and harness the power of the afterlife to smite your foes" Aya said as Nick equipped a skull shaped morpher to his left wrist as he got it ready.

"REAPER MORPHER ENERGIZE" Nick shouted.

Meanwhile...

Gaia flinched as he realized what Aya had done.

"No she's done it" Gaia said. "She's finished the Reaper morpher"

Gaia was terrified the power of the dead was not to be taken lightly. 

"I can only hope that her new warrior doesn't take this lightly" Gaia said.


	5. First battle of Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to cut this sequel short so it won't be very long... still it will have a decent amount of chapters.

Tokyo Japan History Museum...

The museum curator was explaining many of the exhibits to the class up until they got to the feudal Japan subject. The curator stopped as he looked at the class.

"And this here is our Feudal Japan Exhibit" the curator said as he looked at everyone. "It was believed that in ancient times during the Feudal era of Japan many demons and spirits fought along side humans during the war, however I believe that in reality these demons and spirits were nothing more than normal humans with exceptional fighting abilities"

"How dare you compare me to a pathetic human" a voice said as everyone looked and saw a bird like demon approaching. "Me the mighty Hurricrane compared to a low life human that's a grave insult mortal"

Everyone scrambled to get out as he walked towards the exhibit. Hurricrane summoned a strong wind to cause some damage as people were knocked over and cameras where disabled.

"Well let's see how much wind it takes to blow this house down" Hurricrane said as the class left except for the power rangers as they got their morphers ready.

"You guys ready" David asked.

"Ready" the others replied.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" David shouted as everyone got ready.

"SPIRIT MORPHER ENERGIZE" Everyone shouted as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"Spirit of the Earth Gaia Knight Red" David said posing.

"Spirit of the Overgrowth Gaia Knight Green" Connor said posing.

"Spirit of the Air Gaia Knight Grey" Zeke said posing.

"Spirit of the Lightning Gaia Knight Yellow" Nancy said posing.

"Spirit of the Water Gaia Knight Aqua" Angela said posing.

"Spirit of the Moon Gaia Knight Silver" Luna said posing.

"Spirit of the Sun Gaia Knight Gold" Hikari said posing.

"SPIRITS OF THE EARTH UNITED WE STAND" Everyone shouted posing one last time. "POWER RANGERS GAIA KNIGHTS"

"Let's go" Hurricrane said as he rushed forward attacking the rangers. Zeke went in for a stab only to be knocked back by a gust of wind sending him crashing through a display case holding ancient samurai armor. Nancy tried attacking from a distance only for a guest of wind to pull her forward as she was sucker punched by Hurricrane sending her sliding across the floor on her back. Connor sent his whip at his foe only to have the wind itself manipulate his weapon into attacking himself as he fell over. Angela came at Hurricrane and smashed her axe into the ground where he stood a moment ago as a guest of wind knocked her into a wall. Luna like Nancy attempted to attack from a distance but was knocked back by a punch to her abdomen by Hurricrane as she landed on her back. Hikari and David both rushed him simultaneously only to both be defeated easily they thrown into a nearby display model of a sword as Hurricrane felt a strange power from the sword as he pulled it out of the broken display revealing a a sword grip with the Japanese term Mao printed on the side.

"Well well well" Hurricrane said genuinely surprised. "If it isn't the grip of Muramasa"

Hurricrane decided to return immediately and return the grip to Nobunaga as the rangers recovered from the fight.

"What just happened" David asked confused as Luna was petrified.

"He recovered one of the 4 pieces of Muramasa" Luna said as she told them about the previous res ranger's attempt to dispatch the demonic weapon via spreading the sheath, blade, grip, and guard as far away from each other as possible. However she knew her father still had the sheath.

"So essentially if your dad recovers all of the pieces of Muramasa then he'll become more powerful and be able.to escape the Underworld" Zeke asked as Luna nodded.

"Well it's never easy being a Power Ranger" David said as everyone agreed. They demorphed and went back to their class knowing that they needed to be ready for when Hurricrane comes back.

Meanwhile...

A figure watched them from afar as he smiled.

'Tomorrow Red Ranger we will clash' the figure thought as a phantom like figure appeared behind him resembling the grim reaper. 'And tomorrow you will die'


	6. Spirit of The Afterlife

Tokyo Japan Downtown...

The students where taking a day off as the teachers decided it would be best given what had happened yesterday as David and the others felt a demonic presence but also a sense of dread as they walked into a nearby alley that opened up into a small courtyard as man dress in a black vest over a white shirt with black pants, white sneakers and black biker gloves had his back to them. Everyone looked at him as they could tell the demonic energy was coming from him. 

"So you finally made it" the man said as Angela recognized his voice.

"Nick" Angela asked as the man turned to face them his eyes filled with hatred for the rangers. "Nick what are you doing"

"REAPER MORPHER" Nick shouted as a black aura surrounded his body. "ENERGIZE"

As Nick shouted this a suit engulfed his body as the suit was black the upper half of it reassembling a cloak as the boots and gloves of the suit where white while a black helmet appeared on his head with a white skull shaped visor.

"SPIRIT OF THE AFTERLIFE" Nick shouted his transformation complete. "REAPER RANGER READY"

"What" Angela was shocked as her brother pointed at David.

"You and me red ranger" Nick said aggressively. "The others can go this time"

"Not gonna happen pal" Zeke said as David held his hand out.

"Go I'll handle this we don't want the others to get suspicious" David said as everyone nodded and left him behind. "Alright pal let's dance"

David got his mother ready as Nick got ready as well.

"SPIRIT MORPHER ENERGIZE" David shouted morphing into his red suit. "SPIRIT OF THE EARTH GAIA KNIGHT RED"

[Play Ninjastorm Megazord theme]

Nick ran forward as he launched a punch into David's abdomen knocking him back as the red ranger flew over a bench falling on his back. David looked up as he rolled out of the way Nick dropped down stomping his feet into the ground as David threw a punch catching him in the chest as Nick was seemingly unaffected. David threw another punch catching Nick in the left side of his helmet as he was still unaffected. Nick followed up by grabbing David by his neck and repeatedly punched his abdomen as sparks flew of his suit with each hit. Nick then followed this up with a palm strike to David's helmet as the red ranger remained in his grasp however his helmet visor shattered revealing his eyes as Nick tossed him aside as David got back up. Both rangers looked at each other as David's arms glowed red.

"BEAR GAUNTLETS" David shouted as the metallic red gauntlets appeared on his forearms. Nick held out his left arm as a black aura engulfed his hand before moving to his palm creating a large scythe as he spun it around.

"REAPER SCYTHE" Nick shouted as he ran at David as he jumped off of a bench and brought the scythe down as David blocked it with his gauntlets sending a shower of sparks into the air as Nick spun around and leg seeped David knocking him to the ground as Nick used the momentum from the leg sweep to spin around into a standing position as he spun the scythe around his body bringing it down as David rolled away as the two of them continued this for a few moments before David kicked Nick back as he got into a crouching position as Nick stared him down. Nick felt something was weird as he looked down at his right hand which was engulfed in flames that surrounded the gauntlet as Nick stood up. David got to his feet as the duo got their weapons ready.

[End of song]

"FINAL STRIKE" David and Nick shouted as they both ran at each other.

"DEATH SLASH" Nick shouted rushing forward as David closed his right hand into a fist.

"INFERNO BASH" shouted as he thrust his fist forward while Nick slashed downwards as both rangers where now behind each other their backs facing the other as they where a few feet apart. Both rangers where each caught in an explosion caused by the other's attack as Nick's visor shattered as he then collapsed exhausted. However David's helmet split open and fell to the ground as he stood up some soot on his face from the explosion as he panted. David fell into a sitting position against a wall as his suit dematerialized as Nick got back up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER RED RANGER" Nick shouted as he left while David sat there as the other rangers returned as Luna then noticed the rest of the class approaching as she cast an illusion spell to mimic David's ranger form as they all arrived. Lina's illusion looked at them before running off and "leaving" them behind to chase after the evil ranger.

"David you alright" Zeke asked as David looked at him winded.

"He's strong" David said as Zeke and Connor helped him up. David had another vision this time seeing a katana with a black blade and red grip.


End file.
